


Aliens y Estrellas

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BL, Español, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, OiYama Week, Reversible Couple, Romance, Tadashi Yamaguchi, oiyama, rarepairs, tooru oikawa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como nuestro amor atravesaría continentes y océanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens y Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!!! No me pertenece.

Haikyuu! no me pertecene.

"Soulmates"

Se dice que la madurez es el punto óptimo de algo, a algunas personas ese punto llega antes, la experiencia de vida, las condiciones o conocimientos nos hacen madurar, hay dos puntos cruciales donde Yamaguchi forjó su carácter y supo que algo en él estaba cambiando, el primero momento, fue en ese partido contra Aoba Josai en el cual, con sus saques incrementó el puntaje de su equipo, se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo de varios meses rindió frutos y que sus habilidades tenían alcances que jamás había imaginado o concebido. El segundo momento crucial en Yamaguchi fue cuando se dio cuenta que él también podía confortar a Oikawa, la depresión que sufrió Oikawa a finales de año fue de lo más fuerte prolongándose hasta mediados de enero, Tadashi estuvo constante a su lado, apoyándolo y dándole fuerzas, supo entonces que él podía darle más que besos y caricias y que las bases de una relación más allá del contacto físico y la cursilería adolescente, era la comunicación y el apoyo muto entre los involucrados, se reconoció capaz y fuerte, sobre todo cuando obligó a Toru a regresar a Tokio, regresaron a la rutina, a los suspiros, al Skype y a los Snapchat entre clases, No podía descuidar la escuela, Toru tampoco, así que tendría que esperar hasta primavera para verlo en sus partidos universitarios, extrañar su piel y sus ojos marrones que brillaban intensamente a la luz la luna. Decidió aprender a tocar guitarra en su escaso tiempo libre.

Un día se vio al espejo y sus pecas le parecieron lindas, le parecieron maravillosas, sintió su cabello sedoso a excepción de ese mechón que se desistía a la gravedad y su piel suave, pensó en tal vez dejarlo crecer, tal vez ponerse un arete en la lengua como Terushima de Johzenji, un tatuaje en el omóplato cuando tuviera 18, Le mandó un audio ridículamente largo a Oikawa deseándole un bonito día junto con una selfie que se tomó en bóxer antes de ponerse el uniforme.

Veían las mismas películas, y tal vez así, disminuir la ansiedad que lo estaba cegando.

Le hacia un playlist diferente cada semana. Le dedicó a Tooru "Everlong" de Foo fighters

"Los Foo Fighters que conozco son fenómenos aéreos que fueron avistados por los alemanes en sus pruebas de vuelo Chips Ahoy chan, no una banda de rock"

"Sabía que dirías eso amor"

"Bromeaba, sí sabía que eran una banda de rock"

En marzo le cantó a Tooru por Skype. Tadashi sonreía y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, el romanticismo, sentía, no se le daba bien, no como a Toru, quien le podía decir frases hermosas al punto de ruborizarlo, analogías complejas de su amor, halagos dulces, Toru disminuía la distancia con un mensaje, Toru el experto en besos y caricias. Toru romántico por excelencia.

La universidad de Oikawa se había ido a las nacionales en primavera su equipo quedó en segundo lugar a nivel nacional, Yamaguchi estuvo en el partido, acompañado de Issei y Hajime, animando a Oikawa desde las gradas. Oikawa brilló en ese torneo, destacó por sus servicios perfectos, por su potencia, su fuerza, determinación, su estatura y su bello rostro. A los tres días de las finales un manager lo contactó para hacer una sesión de fotos para una marca de ropa deportiva.

-Voy a modelar Tadashi, no te da gusto tener un novio modelo? - dijo Oikawa en una llamada, estaba emocionado, eran las dos de la mañana y no se contuvo para hacerle llegar la noticia a su querido Yamaguchi.

-Si amor, me dá mucho gusto, pero deberías preocuparte más por tus exámenes parciales -

-Me irá bien, si repruebo tendré que tomar clases en verano, definitivamente no quiero eso-

-Nadie quiere eso – Tadashi bostezó -Amor, al rato tengo que ir a entrenar, te parece si te marco en mi receso – nuevamente bostezó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, deberías de estar descansando- gimoteó, - Mañana hablamos por la tarde -

-Te amo Tooru- dijo Tadashi antes de finalizar la llamada.

Las estaciones iban y venía y con ello Tadashi terminó su segundo año de preparatoria, se hizo tres perforaciones en cada oreja antes de salir de segundo, quería hacerse una expansión pero Tooru le dijo que era perfecto así como estaba. Sus palabras anulaban cualquier argumento de Tadashi. El último mes de clases fue difícil, sus clases avanzadas eran muy demandantes, tenía que encontrar la forma en la cual continuar con sus calificaciones y con el club de vóley, con ayuda de Kei estudió arduamente para no bajar sus calificaciones. Kei era un Tirano.

-¿Qué harás con Oikawa San cuando te gradúes Tadashi?- Preguntó Kei de repente mientras estudiaban en su casa. Tadashi estiró los brazos y los colocó en su nuca.

-Lo mismo que he estado planeando todo este tiempo, estudiar para el examen de ingreso, matricularme e ir a Tokio-

-Seguirás con él cuando te gradúes? – Tadashi sintió un aire de reproche en la pregunta.

-Si - continúo escribiendo en su libreta.

El calor hacía más pesado el estudio, apenas había regresado del campamento de verano, la fatiga acumulada y el estrés de no haber visto a Toru desde que salió de vacaciones de repente lo pusieron de mal humor, el rostro interrogante de Tsukki lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Si quieres preguntar algo sólo dilo Tsukki-

-No es eso, solo pensaba que has cambiado mucho, eres genial, lo sabes – Tsukki se dejó caer en su cama, se quitó las gafas y tomó aire -De repente me cuesta aceptar que has cambiado… este año será el último que pasaremos en Karasuno comenzaremos la universidad, sólo siento como si nuestra vidas poco a poco se alejaran más, Yachi se me declaró hace una semana, pero siento que si acepto sus sentimientos no haría otra cosa mas que hacer la brecha más grande entre nosotros. ¿Comprendes a lo que quiero llegar Tadashi?... a veces te veo y me pareces hermoso, pero cuando te veo dormido sólo pienso en lo mucho que agradezco ser tu amigo.

-Ok, siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento, dices que mi relación con Oikawa ha afectado nuestra amistad y también piensas que en la universidad correré irremediablemente a sus brazos por lo que nuestra amistad se perderá y no sólo eso, también piensas que si tu aceptas los sentimientos de alguien estarías atentando en contra de nuestra relación de amigos de infancia? -Tadashi se frotó los ojos, casi era media noche y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza – Tienes que ser mas honesto con lo que sientes Tsukki, mal pensar a mi no se me da, tampoco se leer entre líneas, si lo hago pienso de más y termino atormentado por una serie de pensamientos fuera de lugar – Se recostó a un lado de Kei y acarició su dorado cabello. – Justo ahora estás pensando de más Kei, hay cosas que no podemos evitar, algún día te enamorarás perdidamente de alguien y te sentirás patético e insuficiente cuando eso suceda. –

-Me haces sonar como un patético amigo celoso, pero Hey Yamaguchi Justo ahora me pareces hermoso – dijo clavando du dorada vista cansada en la del moreno.

-Tu sentido de la belleza está atrofiado – aventó una almohada en el rostro del rubio. -Apestas a virgen – Kei rió a carcajadas y Tadashi escribió un mensaje en su celular. -Me iré, te veo mañana-

-Es media noche Tadashi –

-Vivo a tres casas, no me pasará nada.-

-Como quieras-

Oikawa llegó veinte minutos después a su casa. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vió a su amado sentado en la acera

-Cada vez que te veo te siento más alto - dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la boca de Tadashi.

-El no vernos todos los días tiene su encanto - Tadashi lo rodeó con los brazos aprisionándolo contra la pared -Hey ¿quieres subir a mi habitación? Mis papás no estarán en todo el fin de semana- Tooru sonrió con el rostro completo subieron a tropezones y tirones de ropa mientras Tadashi desvestía a Tooru pensó acerca de lo mucho que lo amaba, de como sus manos se derretían con su tacto, de lo perfecto que resultaba a sus ojos, de lo increíble que era, de lo feliz que se sentía. El calor de su cuerpo, el volumen de su voz.

-Tadashi, quiero ver muchos fuegos artificiales a tu lado, cientos de atardeceres, quiero que pasemos todas nuestras navidades juntos, comer tus chocolates en san Valentín, sorprenderte en todos tus cumpleaños- dijo mientras escribía con sus dedos los kanjis del su nombre sobre la espalda desnuda del pecoso. -Chips Ahoy chan, quiero hacerte muy feliz -

-Ya lo haces Tooru – contestó mientras tomaba nuevamente las caderas de Oikawa contra sí.

El sol matutino los sorprendió en la cama, despiertos poniéndose al corriente de los meses que no se habían visto, Oikawa no paró en detalles, como el mal sabor de la comida de Hajime, o la vez que Hajime llevó una serpiente al departamento, o cuando se descompuso la tubería del fregadero y pasaron un día completo inundados o acerca de la página que abrieron en Facebook en honor a él, detalles que Yamaguchi disfrutaba escuchar, también el dio los propios, de como había terminando el segundo año de preparatoria con un buen promedio no tan bueno como el de Kei, inglés siempre bajaba su promedio general, también platicó de como había aprendido a hacer pan de leche en sus clases de cocina. Hablaron de aliens, conspiraciones y tecnología, hablaron de Verne, de Hopkins, Gibbs Y Sagan. Hablaron de Tarantino, Jodorowsky y Spielberg e hicieron una lista de 100 películas que tenían que ver juntos. Yamaguchi acariciaba la piel expuesta del castaño, deslizando sus yemas a lo largo del torso, hizo otra lista de los álbumes que debería escuchar con carácter obligatorio el castaño. Entrelazaron sus manos, se ducharon juntos.

-Estabas muy apasionado anoche Tadashi, ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

-Siempre, todos y cada uno de mis días, no hay día donde no te piense - contestó Tadashi sonriendo mientras frotaba la pálida espalda de Tooru apreciando las marcas violetas en sus hombros. -Debemos ir al festival de verano – agregó

-Por supuesto que iremos Chips Ahoy chan, mi hermana me compró una Yukata para estas fechas –

-Humm – Tadashi se frotó el mentón -Yo también tengo algunas, buscaré una adecuada-

-Aún si no usaras Yukata estarías precioso Tadashi.

Se besaron nuevamente, lo hicieron en la tina una vez más, y durmieron toda la mañana en la cama de Tadashi.

-Chips ahoy chan, tengo que entregarle el carro a mi hermana, regreso en la tarde, ¿sí? -

-Si está bien amor, ve con cuidado – contestó resignado Tadashi.

El verano transcurrió suave y caluroso como siempre, Oikawa estuvo unos días en la casa Yamaguchi, Tooru se hizo buen amigo de Akiteru, hicieron una fiesta medio verano con los de Karasuno en la casa de Hinata en la montaña, también asistieron Issei y Hajime, que se habían vuelto muy amigos de Yamaguchi, disfrutaban conspirar en contra de Oikawa. Yamaguchi se sintió en paz cuando vio a Yachi dormida en el regazo de Kei y este a su vez le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. El amanecer los sorprendió a todos platicando de los tiempos de preparatoria, de Tokio y del intercambio de Oikawa a Estados Unidos. Yamaguchi salió de la casa molesto pateando lo que se encontró en su camino. Caminó en dirección del bosque.

-Te lo iba a decir Chips Ahoy Chan, Lo juro.

-Si Hajime no lo hubiera mencionado no lo hubieras dicho.

-Perdona Guchi.

-¡El puto otro lado del mundo Toru! Una cosa es Tokio y otra muy diferente es América –

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos terminar Tadashi?- preguntó Oikawa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que es lo mejor. – contestó mientras se sentaba en un árbol. La mañana era fresca y aún no salía el sol, el tronco del árbol raspaba su espalda, el flujo del río sonaba distante, algunas aves matutinas cantaban y él sólo podía sentir como su mundo se deshacía en esos momentos. Las lágrimas se precipitaban sobre su morena piel perdiéndose en el rocío matutino. Oikawa se dejó caer a su lado.

-Eres muy cruel Tadashi…. No te dejaré, jamás, compréndelo, pero tampoco cancelaré el intercambio, es lo mejor para ambos. - dijo mientras lo rodeaba entre sus brazos.

-No seas egoísta ¡¿Qué haré yo sin ti?!- gritó histérico Yamaguchi. Sus rodillas cubrieron su rostro y por un momento se sintió diminuto ante Oikawa.

-Haremos que funcione Tadashi, lo prometo, es sólo un año, sólo será un año - la voz de Tooru era una disculpa aguda y suave que se estrellaba sobe los oídos del moreno. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho y sus piernas, de no estar sentado se hubieran paralizado.

-Eres imposible Tooru, eres difícil e inalcanzable, eso es lo que sucede cuando uno quiere atesorar una estrella-

-Incluso las estrellas hacen daño Tadashi, el sol es un ejemplo de ello, pero yo no lo soy, sólo soy un adolescente necio, perfeccionista, tal vez egocéntrico, que quiere ser mejor, pulirse y ser una persona digna de ti, no soy un astro, ni un fenómeno astronómico, por eso, te pido por favor que te quedes conmigo, yo no sé de eternidades, tampoco te prometo que todo será felicidad, pero hey, ¿Acaso no es hermoso conocer las debilidades de las persona que amas? - dijo sujetando el mentón de Tadashi. -Lo nuestro es épico Chips Ahoy chan, la distancia no debe ser un factor determinante en nuestra relación-

-¿Acaso no se puede despejar la distancia de esta ecuación?- preguntó llorando Tadashi.

-No, pero era mejor hacer el intercambio ahora y no después-

-Pero –

-Hey Tadashi, ya no se necesitan ochenta días para darle la vuelta al mundo- dijo sonriendo limpiándose los mocos con la manga de la camisa, Tadashi lo rodeó con los brazos y besó el rostro lloroso de Oikawa.

-Deberías de ser político y no físico, se te da bien eso de convencer gente-

-No seas cruel Tadashi –

-No lo soy -

-Le diré a Aki chan que te cuide de las garras de Jirafa Kun –

Se vieron por última vez ese año en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, el vuelo de Oikawa haría escala en Londres, después a los Ángeles, ahí tomaría un vuelo a Oakland donde lo recogería una persona en coche para llevarlo a Berkeley que es donde Tooru haría su año de intercambio en la universidad de California, Oikawa lloró tanto al despedirse de Yamaguchi que Hajime le tuvo que golpear en el estómago a manera de despedida.

-No le hagas esto más difícil a Yamaguchi Kusokawa - dijo mientras los dejaba a solas en la sala del aeropuerto.

Oikawa quería decir tanto pero se limitó a besar a Tadashi hasta quedarse sin aliento, limpió sus lágrimas y con una brillante sonrisa miró a los ojos a su amado.

-Regresaré antes de tu graduación, es una promesa –

-Si no, el que tendrá que darle la vuelta al mundo seré yo-

Se besaron nuevamente fundiendo sus almas en un cálido beso, no sabían con certeza que les esperaba en ese largo año donde no se verían, no se tocaría o se mirarían los ojos, los humanos tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y es justo ahí conde se pueden desarrollar nuestro más grandes miedos. Tadashi se separó de Oikawa por la voz de una señorita llamando a la documentación de equipaje. Se besaron hasta el último momento, sus dedos se soltaron para dar inicio a una ausencia de un año completo, Oikawa caminó viendo a Tadashi hasta que chocó con una pareja que se encontraba haciendo fila, agitó sus manos a lo lejos mientras mandaba un beso con sus manos.

-¡Te estaré esperando Tooru chaaan!- gritó Tadashi cuando Oikawa dio la espalda.

En ese vuelo internacional de Narita a Londres se iba la mitad de su corazón.

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

Querido Chips Ahoy chan:

Las cosas por acá son muy complicadas, en lo que va de la semana me he perdido incontables veces en el campus, mis "roomates" son un Hindú que hace su doctorado en biología, dos chinos matemáticos y un Chileno que estudia algo de ciencias médicas. Me agrada más el chileno chan, es divertido y me recuerda a Jirafa Kun por ser extremadamente alto, claro no tiene esa mirada arrogante, pero se parecen de cierta manera. Mi habitación es grande, tiene una vista hacia una calle comercial, justamente hacia una floristería a lo lejos se alcanza a ver la bahía hay una cama individual un escritorio y clóset enorme, Hindú chan me dio un tour en la ciudad en mi segundo día (es el único que tiene automóvil) me agradaría más si respetara el espacio personal y no me acosara con tantas preguntas todo el tiempo, pero Chileno chan lleva puntos extras por ser paciente con mi acento y jugar vóley, la comida es horrible, no logro encontrar una tienda que venda pan de leche japonés y creo que la cocina será un buen lugar que evitar el resto de mi estancia en Berkeley.

Tadashi, justo hace unos momentos leí a Verne y recordé la vez que coincidimos en el tren a Tokio, eras mucho más delgado que ahora y no tenías todos esos aretes que tienes, tampoco tocabas la guitarra, ni subías videos a youtube, tampoco eras vice capitán, eras frágil y delicado, jamás hubiera pensado que creceríamos tanto juntos, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente y mentalmente, jamás me imagine del otro lado del mundo escribiendo un larguísimo e mail con detalles absurdos como que uso calcetines impares en estos momentos, las sábanas tienen trazos de lunas o que en mi techo hay estrellas fluorescentes pegadas, en las paredes un póster de Nirvana, o que la regadera hace un ruido escalofriante por las mañanas. O que mis profesores tienen altas expectativas por el hecho de ser asiático, los asiáticos dominan las facultades de ciencias exactas, y justo en este momento no sé por que carajos decidí dejarte y venir aquí, a lo desconocido, a un idioma que apenas y puedo hablar, la gente en occidente se saluda con apretones de mano y besos en la mejilla, ¿No es eso raro para nosotros lo japoneses? Mis besos sólo son tuyos chips ahoy chan. Te prometo no besar a nadie en la mejilla.

Tadashi, a medida que pasaron los días me di cuenta que te extraño mortalmente, pero he aprendido muchas cosas que no hubiera aprendido en Japón, chileno chan escuchó uno de tus videos y dice que suenas muy bien, también dice que eres muy lindo (ya no vuelvo a ver tus videos en la sala) le dije que eras mi pareja y me felicitó por ello, No sé por que lo latinos son tan cálidos, pero los amigos de Chileno chan me recuerdan mis tiempos en Seijoh. Son ruidosos y hay un tipo que golpea frecuentemente a Chileno chan y me recuerda a Hajime.

Me conforta ver el cielo y las estrellas uniéndose con el mar, me conforta la brisa costera que me recuerda el olor de las playas Niponas, me conforta saber que en ese inmenso mar hay una isla donde estás tú, donde están tus delicadas manos tocando la guitarra, tus brazos fuertes haciendo un saque flotante o tal vez siendo victima de algún comentario mordaz de Jirafa Kun. Saberte en algún punto de este pequeño mundo me hace tener tranquilidad ¿Has oído de la Ley de Murphy? Yo no la tomo en el sentido negativo, sino en su esencia la cual es "todo lo que puede suceder sucede" y en ese vagón a Tokio pude haberme sentado a un lado de un anciano que leía el periódico o de una linda chica, pero me senté a lado tuyo leyendo a Verne, me senté a tu lado y floreció, nuestro amor floreció justo ahí en ese vagón, siendo honestos me contuve las ganas de besarte en ese momento, ¿No te lo había dicho? Me pareciste sumamente atractivo desde que te vi de cerca, como tu cabello acaricia tu frente o tus finos dedos pasando de página, ¿Crees en el destino Tadashi?, me gusta pensar que tu y yo estábamos predestinados, por un hilo, no rojo sino color Turquesa como mi uniforme de Seijoh, Me gusta pensar que en estos momentos nuestro sistema se encuentra en equilibrio y que no hay frío ni calor, que nuestro amor es una masa suave que crece aún con esta distancia de miles de kilómetros, que las deficiencias de uno se complementan con las virtudes del otro, te lo digo yo que carezco de humildad, yo caprichoso y juguetón, yo que me pierdo en tus ojos y me olvido de mi vanidad cuando sonríes, me gusta pensar que el océano que moja la punta de tus pies es el mismo que moja los míos y que tus labios esperarán estos meses faltantes a que los bese; me gusta pensarte como una galaxia lejana que irremediablemente impactará con la mía. muero por entrelazar mis manos con las tuyas Chips Ahoy Chan.

"Por alto que este el cielo en el mundo,

por hondo que sea el mar profundo

No habrá una barrera en el mundo

que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti"

Tuyo eternamente: Tooru Oikawa

Aliens Y estrellas

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Author's Note:**

> *(1) : Foo fighters es una banda de rock liderada por Dave Grohl y el término original hace referencia a una serie de avistamientos de fenómenos aéreos durante las pruebas de pilotaje por parte de los militares británicos, estadounidense, alemanes y japoneses.
> 
> *(2) Ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal
> 
> *(3) El último párrafo de la carta de Oikawa a Tadashi hace referencia a un bolero de Jose Luis Rodriguez, Yo lo conocí por el libro "Las batallas en el desierto (muy recomendable por cierto) y me pareció una frase bonita para poner en la carta.


End file.
